visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
L'Arc~en~Ciel
center|650x650px L'Arc-en-Ciel L'Arc~en~Ciel (ラルク アン シエル Raruku an Shieru), también conocido por sus seguidores como Laruku (ラルク) o L'Arc, es una banda de rock japonés compuesta por cuatro músicos. El nombre del grupo significa "El Arcoiris" en francés, literalmente "El Arco en el Cielo". Sus más de 20 años como banda no sólo les han convertido en un ícono de la música rock en su país, sino que además es uno de los conjuntos musicales japoneses más conocidos en occidente, lo que les ha permitido realizar giras y vender sus trabajos en diversos países del mundo. Dentro del género rock, el estilo propio de cada miembro influencia cada canción consiguiendo melodías pop, electrónicas, instrumentaciones orquestales, hard rock, etc. que han vendido más de 40 millones en álbumes y singles a lo largo de toda su trayectoria musical. Biografía Época indie (1991-1993) L'Arc~en~Ciel se formó en febrero de 1991 en la ciudad japonesa de Osaka. Tetsu siempre había soñado con formar una banda de rock y tomando la posición de bajista empezó su andadura con un guitarrista llamado Hiro. Fue entonces cuando visitando un club oyó tocar a Jelsarem's Rod, la banda de un chico llamado HYDE y que a pesar de ser el guitarrista esa noche estaba supliendo a su vocal enfermo. Tetsu en cuanto le escuchó cantar supo que le quería en su banda ya que de otra manera "hubiera sido una dura competencia" y habló con él, decidido a conseguirle. En un principio éste se negó, argumentando que era guitarrista y no cantante y que "ser vocalista es la posición más aburrida en una banda", pero tras varios intentos del bajista y líder acabó aceptando unirse a L'Arc~en~Ciel. Junto a él también se unió Pero, el baterista de su anterior grupo. Con esta formación y Hiro como principal compositor comienzan a abrirse camino en la industria musical. En mayo de ese mismo año hicieron su primer concierto, Nanba Rockets, el cual interpretaron 9 temas, donde se aprecia una versión antigua de Shutting From the Sky, Tsuioku no Jookei, incluyendo un tema de la banda de HYDE, Jelsarem's Rod, abriendo con la canción "I PREFER" del grupo Ministry, y se hicieron muy populares en su ciudad natal actuando regularmente. En 1992, lanzan su demo tape, el cual contiene 2 canciones, del que en marzo, sacan un video especial totalmente gratuito, donde intepretan su tema "Claustrophobia" y temas de su demo tape (i'm in pain, el cual es una adaptación de lives, y Nostalgia, ending del video). Antes de cumplirse su primer año de haber tocado en el "Nanba Rockets", filman en vivo aquel live, en el cual tocan la versión indie de lo que conocemos como DUNE, y tocan junto a Ber:Sati, interpretando covers de D'ERLANGER, e incluso LUNA SEA. En el verano, Hiro decide abandonar el grupo debido a ciertas diferencias. Para suplirle, Tetsu llama a su amigo de la infancia, Ken, quien dejó sus estudios de arquitectura en Nagoya para unirse a la banda. Teniendo en octubre, su segundo video completamente en vivo en el Nanba Rockets, ahí interpretando junto a Kiyoharu un amigo de HYDE un tema de la banda GASTUNK y DEAD END. La canción Voice es incluida en el cd Omnibus Gimmick dándoles la oportunidad de sacar su primer trabajo como indies en noviembre bajo el título de Floods of tears. Incluso lanzando su segundo demo tape, llamado DUNE, el cual contiene 7 pistas donde Ken interpreta temas que Hiro dejó. Pero otro obstáculo más se interponía y otro de los miembros, Pero, dejaba el grupo tras un concierto en el Osaka Music Hall. Es cuando la banda se traslada a la capital de Tokio para continuar creciendo y Tetsu llama a Sakura, un baterista que había tocado en varias bandas y del que había escuchado hablar muy bien, por lo que le ofreció unirse a la banda. En enero, éste decide unirse oficialmente y así dar forma al L'Arc~en~Ciel que triunfaría. En 1993 comienzan a grabar su primer álbum DUNE junto a la discográfica Danger Crue Records, el cual agota su primera edición limitada de 10.000 copias y les lleva directamente a la primera posición del ranking de indies Oricon. A finales del mismo mes se relanza en una edición regular. Este álbum les da pie para realizar sus primeras giras: Close by Dune y FEEL OF DUNE (de los cuales versionan canciones como White feathers, Anata no Tame ni, Nemuri ni Yosete en el llamado Hyde-go, supuesto "inglés" de HYDE, estas como primeras versiones y muy raras, Inclusive un tema inédito que solo se le conoce como "tetsu's song", cautivando a miles de fans con un original sonido rock y llamando la atención de grandes discográficas. Participan en el omnibus The Monsters of Shock Age con su tema "Yokan". Sacan un VHS llamado TOUCH OF DUNE en octubre, donde se encuentran los Pvs de las canciones DUNE, Floods of tears, As If In A Dream. Termina el año de 1993 al igual que su etapa indie. Salto a la fama (1993-1997) Solo un año después de su debut, es la compañía discográfica Sony Music Japan la que decide apostar por ellos y dan con ella su primer paso como banda mayor, lanzando su segundo álbum Tierra. Este trabajo contiene la canción Blurry Eyes, escogida para el anime DNA² y con la que hoy día siguen haciendo vibrar al público en los conciertos. Es a partir de este momento cuando el grupo no deja de crecer; single tras single sus ventas se hacían mayores. Sacan su PV de Nemuri ni Yosete, y Kaze no Yukue (es la primera vez que L'Arc~en~Ciel viajaba fuera de Japón, la grabación del video se sitúa en Marruecos). También, les da posibilidad de abrir su tour "Sense of time", en ese año, en Navidad, presentan en un programa llamado "NOSTALGIA no Yokan" donde graban un pv de "Withe feathers", que también muestra una versión instrumental de Ushinawareta nagame y que incluso tocan uno de sus temas indies. Empezando 1995, el 24 de enero, su concierto "Winter 95" dedicado a solo el club de fans, tocan temas del álbum DUNE y Tierra, de igual forma temas viejos, como No Truth y I'm in Pain, Lanzan su siguiente single Vivid Colors, seguido de Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye), heavenly se edita como tercer álbum y da lugar a numerosas giras nacionales cada vez mayores lo que aumenta la expectativa de próximos trabajos, de ese álbum, salen los pvs de Vivid Colors, Brilliant Years y el Pv de su single Blurry Eyes. En el tour The Other Side Of Heavenly, realizan una formación, donde HYDE es guitarrista, Ken baterista, Sakura bajista, y Tetsu vocal, e interpretan el cover del grupo tokio llamado Love You Only (donde se hacen llamar "Kioto"). El boom lo dan con su cuarto trabajo de estudio, True, que superó el millón y medio de copias en poco tiempo. Estaban en lo más alto de su popularidad gracias a hits como flower, otra de las canciones imprescindibles en la historia del grupo. Se presenta por primera vez D'Ark~en~Ciel con la formación ya mencionada ("Kioto"), pero a pesar de ello, en 1997 sería el peor año recordado para Laruku, poco después de terminar la gira promocional de True, en febrero, Sakura se ve envuelto en problemas policiales y meses después declara su salida de la banda para un mejor futuro de ésta. La carrera de L'Arc~en~Ciel se vio un poco dañada, parando alrededor de seis meses su actividad y viajando al extranjero para evitar la presión mediática a la que les sometieron. El que sería su siguiente single, the Fourth Avenue Cafe, fue cancelado, pero se utilizó como ending en la emisión del famoso anime Rurouni Kenshin. La "Reencarnación" (1997-2000) Tras meses sin noticias de ellos, reaparecen en octubre del mismo año con el single Niji (que significa "arco iris" en japonés, como el nombre de la banda), y con un nuevo baterista, yukihiro, que colabora con ellos en este lanzamiento para más tarde ser presentado como miembro oficial de la banda. Dentro de la discografía de L'Arc~en~Ciel Niji es probablemente la canción más emblemática y querida, ya que relata desde el punto de vista de HYDE (compositor y letrista de la misma) los duros momentos vividos tras la marcha de Sakura y sus consecuencias. A finales de ese año, L'Arc~en~Ciel da su primer concierto en el Tokyo Dome, el mayor y más prestigioso de los auditorios en Japón, llamado Reincarnation vendiendo las 56.000 entradas en tan sólo 4 minutos y batiendo el récord en ventas del hall. Después de esta gran reaparición en los medios, L'Arc~en~Ciel viene a por todas, y nada más empezar el año 1998 lanzan su single winter fall con el que alcanzan por primera vez en su carrera el número #1 en el ranking Oricon. Este single se incluye junto al éxito Niji en su quinto álbum HEART, que vende un millón de copias sólo la primera semana. La época de oro de la banda sólo acababa de empezar. Sin descanso, el grupo pone en venta un nuevo sencillo, DIVE TO BLUE, que es el punto de partida para otros muchos singles de gran éxito a lo largo de este año y el siguiente, destacando entre ellos a HONEY (primer single en superar el millón de ventas) o Driver's High (opening del anime GTO). Debido a la gran acogida de todos esos trabajos, el 1 de julio de 1999 salen a la venta dos nuevos álbumes a la vez: ark y ray, que venden más de 2 millones de copias cada uno. Éstos se lanzaron simultáneamente en 7 países de Asia (Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia, Malasia, Singapur, Filipinas y Japón) y ambos ocuparon las primeras posiciones del ranking en su semana de lanzamiento, sentando otro récord. Ese mismo verano, L'Arc~en~Ciel pone en marcha el GRAND CROSS TOUR 1999, una serie de espectaculares conciertos que en sus últimas dos presentaciones acogió a más de 250.000 personas al aire libre en la bahía de Tokio; totalizando más de 650.000 personas en la gira con más espectadores hasta la fecha de la banda. Década de 2000 El nuevo milenio supone para esta banda más triunfos, ya que no dejan de lanzar nuevos trabajos al mercado. Cuatro singles dan forma a su álbum REAL y yukihiro realiza remixes de algunas de sus canciones para editar el cd ectomorphed works. A finales de ese año empiezan su gira CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE (sólo 10 actuaciones por live houses) y en noviembre dan comienzo al TOUR 2000 REAL, donde recorren los domos de las principales ciudades del país (Nagoya, Osaka y Fukuoka) para terminar los días 2, 3, 5 y 6 de diciembre en el Tokyo Dome. Una de las canciones del álbum REAL llamada finale salió como créditos finales en la película Ringu 0: Bāsudei. Luego de esos últimos años colmados de trabajo, el 2001 se presenta tranquilo, sólo con el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, Spirit dreams inside -another dream- (canción incluida en el soundtrack de la película Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within). Tras éste, la banda decide tomarse un descanso como tal e iniciar sus carreras en solitario, no dejando de lanzar a lo largo de los siguientes dos años cds recopilatorios. L'Arc~en~Ciel vuelve en el 2003, sorprendiendo a todos sus fans con siete espectaculares conciertos en Shibuya y con el anuncio de su nuevo álbum, SMILE, donde incluyen su single Hitomi no Juunin y READY STEADY GO (opening de la serie Fullmetal Alchemist). Fue esta canción aparte de su ya avanzada fama la que hizo posible su primer concierto en Estados Unidos, el LIVE IN U.S.A, frente a más de 12.000 personas. En 2005 sale su décimo álbum de estudio, AWAKE, que aparte de contener los cuatro singles anteriormente lanzados, cuenta con LOST HEAVEN, canción que se muestra en la película Full Metal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. La salida de este cd dio lugar a la gira AWAKE TOUR ese mismo verano, seguida del ASIALIVE 2005, con el que dieron por primera vez conciertos en otros países de Asia tales como China y Corea. Ese mismo verano realizan otro single más, Link, también incluido como opening en el soundtrack de la película de Full Metal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa. Para muchos, la ausencia de noticias en 2006 significó un nuevo break-up y puso en entredicho la carrera de la banda, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. L'Arc~en~Ciel estaba preparando la celebración de su 15° aniversario. Nuevas ediciones de sus dos discos más vendidos (ark y ray), así como la re-edición de sus primeros 15 singles (incluyendo el inédito the Fourth Avenue Cafe, topando la lista de ventas desde el puesto #12 al #27), un paquete de 5 dvds con conciertos nunca antes vistos FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES y el BOX SET OF THE 15TH ANNIVERSARY INFORMATION, una caja de edición limitada con contenido fotográfico, entrevistas, etc.; fueron los regalos materiales a sus fans, pero aún quedaba el mejor. Como conmemoración celebraron dos conciertos en el Tokyo Dome los días 25 y 26 de noviembre, bajo el nombre 15th L'Anniversary LIVE, acogiendo a 109.625 personas y vendiendo las entradas en 2 minutos. Luego de este aniversario los miembros hablan en diversas entrevistas de cómo les revitalizó y fueron conscientes de toda su carrera mediante la audición de sus propias viejas canciones e incluso ayudó a componer trabajos futuros. Después de 15th L'Anniversary LIVE, el grupo se pone en marcha de nuevo comenzando a componer y grabar un nuevo álbum, del que no sabríamos nada hasta bien entrado el 2007. Es a principios de éste cuando se anuncia que una nueva canción, SHINE, será el opening del anime Seirei no Moribito y poco después se desvela la salida de un nuevo single, SEVENTH HEAVEN, el primero después de 2 años y 5 meses de hiatus. L'Arc~en~Ciel regresa con más fuerza que nunca anunciando 5 meses de actividad continua con los lanzamientos de 3 singles más (MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM, DAYBREAK'S BELL y Hurry Xmas), que junto con Link y el ya nombrado SEVENTH HEAVEN formarían el nuevo álbum KISS. Durante esos meses, el verano de 2007, el grupo se embarca en un hall tour de más de 35 conciertos que les llevará por todo Japón, como no hacían desde el año 1998. En mitad de la gira participan en el festival coreano INCHEON PENTAPORTROCK, siendo el primer grupo japonés en conseguir ser cabeza de cartel. Esta gira cuenta además con la curiosidad de celebrarse meses antes de la salida del álbum pero tocando todas las canciones de éste. Así, como explicó el bajista y líder Tetsu, "los fans podrían escuchar el trabajo antes de comprarlo y correr la voz" y disfrutarían del gran trabajo que habían hecho. Para continuar con la promoción de KISS el grupo vuelve a los escenarios, esta vez grandes, durante el arena tour THEATER OF KISS entre diciembre de 2007 y febrero de 2008. El 31 de enero se anuncia oficialmente en su web que el grupo planea otro tour más entre abril y mayo, bajo el nombre TOUR 2008 L'7 ~Trans Asia Via Paris~, con el que volverán a visitar China y asistirán por primera vez a Taiwán y a Francia, siendo este último su primer concierto en Europa. Un nuevo single, DRINK IT DOWN, salió a la venta en abril y con motivo, probablemente, de su concierto en Europa, el grupo abre su MySpace oficial el día 12 del mismo mes. En 2008 a finales de agosto la banda lanzó su primer single doble a-side, NEXUS 4 / SHINE y el dvd de la gira TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS. El 25 de febrero del 2009 salió a la venta CHRONICLE 4 y posteriormente el 20 de mayo del mismo año fue lanzado el DVD de LIVE IN PARIS solamente para Japón y luego se anunció que este DVD sería lanzado en varias ciudades de Europa. La banda anunció, al finalizar su gira L'7, que no realizarán conciertos hasta 2011. HYDE y K.A.Z formaron el grupo de hard rock VAMPS y lanzaron su primer álbum, VAMPS, el 10 de junio de 2009. El 1 de diciembre de 2009, L'Arc~en~Ciel anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo single, BLESS, el 27 de enero de 2010. Fue utilizado como tema para la difusión de la NHK de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010. Además, Tetsu anunció que cambió su nombre artístico a "tetsuya" y publicó su primer libro de artista, que ocupó el número seis en los Talent Book Charts. El 10 de marzo, L'Arc~en~Ciel lanzó su álbum de compilación titulado QUADRINITY ~MEMBER'S BEST SELECTIONS~ que recoge en cuatro CDs con 7 pistas por miembro de la banda, elegido y re-masterizado por cada uno de ellos. 2011: 20th Anniversary El 1 de enero de 2011, L'Arc~en~Ciel celebra su 20º aniversario y el Año Nuevo con el show de medianoche "L'A Happy New Year!" en el Makuhari Messe International Convention Complex. El 16 de febrero de 2011, lanzaron sus siguientes álbumes de compilación llamado TWENITY, que consta de tres partes, TWENITY 1991-1996, TWENITY 1997-1999, y TWENITY 2000-2010, seguido por una caja, TWENITY BOX, el 09 de marzo 2011. Estos incluyen las canciones desde sus comienzos hasta la actualidad. Se anunció que L'Arc~en~Ciel proporcionará el tema musical de la película de Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, titulado GOOD LUCK MY WAY, su cuarta contribución de la franquicia, pero antes de Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. A fin de celebrar sus 20 años juntos, L'Arc~en~Ciel realizó su "20th L'Anniversary Concert" en el estadio Ajinomoto en Tokio los días 28 a 29 de mayo de 2011, con cada día dedicado a la mitad de su carrera. Aunque el concierto fue planeado antes del gran terremoto del Este de Japón, todas las ganancias del concierto fueron donadas a los esfuerzos de socorro. Al final del concierto, se anunció que habrá un "L'Anniversary Japan tour" en 2011, así como una gira mundial en 2012. El 10 de septiembre, el segundo single del 20º aniversario se anunció, titulado X X X (kiss kiss kiss), que se estrenará el 12 de octubre. El tercer single del 20º Aniversario, titulado CHASE el cual será tema musical de la película del anime Wild 7. Salió a la venta el 21 de diciembre de 2011. El 8 de febrero de 2012 lanzan un nuevo álbum titulado BUTTERFLY con cuatro temas nuevos, junto con otro álbum más de su alter ego P'unk~en~Ciel, el primero de esta formación, llamado P'UNK IS NOT DEAD, que recopila todos los temas lanzados por ellos. A partir de entonces, dan comienzo a su tour mundial, 20th L'Anniversary L'Arc~en~Ciel WORLD TOUR 2012, empezando por Hong Kong el 3 de marzo, y pasando por Bangkok, Shanghái, Taipéi, Nueva York, Londres, París, Singapur, Yakarta, Seúl, Yokohama, Osaka, Tokio y Honolulu, dejando en estas ciudades momentos remarcables, como ser el primer grupo asiático que encabeza el cartel del Madison Square Garden en Nueva York o el anuncio del día oficial de L'Arc~en~Ciel en Honolulu establecido el día 31 de mayo, día en que se celebró su concierto en dicha ciudad. 2014-2016: Regreso al Estadio Nacional, L'ArCasino El 21 y 22 de marzo de 2014, la banda tocó un concierto de dos días en el icónico Estadio Nacional de Tokio, además fueron seleccionados por la municipalidad de la ciudad para despedir el escenario antes de su rediseño para inaugurar los Juegos Olímpicos 2020, dando así su última presentación en este escenario, se anunció también el lanzamiento de su nuevo sencillo EVERLASTING. En junio de 2015, la banda anunció un concierto de dos días el 21 y 22 de septiembre bajo el nombre de L'ArCasino, celebrado en la isla artificial Yumeshima, fue un especial al aire libre en Osaka ciudad natal de la banda. El evento finalizó con un increíble despliegue de fuegos artificiales que fueron recibidos con la iluminación del puente que comunicaba la isla bajo un espectáculo de luces con colores del arcoíris para homenajear a la banda. Como lo hicieron con las anteriores presentaciones en vivo en Tokio, También dieron anuncio de un nuevo single para Navidad Wings Flap. 2016: L'25 Anniversary Este año marca el inicio del 25° aniversario de la banda, en septiembre 2016 la banda anunció como parte de la celebración una colaboración con SONY y del lanzamiento del videojuego RESIDENT EVIL 7, un single titulado Don't be Afraid -Biohazard® × L'Arc～en～Ciel on PlayStation®VR- con el particular que será el primer vídeo musical que incluirá el nuevo formato 360° con la tecnología VR, esto fue anunciado en la conferencia por el TOKYO GAME SHOW 2016: "¡La nueva canción de L’Arc~en~Ciel “Don't be Afraid” ha sido completada!. El proyecto de colaboración entre L’Arc~en~Ciel, que celebra el 25º aniversario de su formación, y la saga de videojuegos “Resident Evil (Biohazard para Japón)”, que celebra su 20º aniversario, se ha hecho realidad. ¿Se convertirán L’Arc~en~Ciel en zombis? La recientemente escrita nueva canción de L’Arc~en~Ciel, “Don't be Afraid”, será la primera en el mundo que tenga un video musical creado totalmente con la tecnología de digitalización de 360º, y estará disponible para las gafas de realidad virtual “PlayStation®VR”. El último juego de la saga, “Resident Evil 7 (PlayStation®4、Xbox One、PC)” será lanzado el 26 de enero de 2017, sin embargo, la última tecnología de “RE ENGINE” que ha servido para crear este juego ha sido utilizada para que los miembros de L’Arc~en~Ciel se conviertan en personajes “3DCG”. A través de la captura del movimiento y del escaneo de la imagen de los miembros de L’Arc~en~Ciel se han creado unos personajes digitales ambientados en el mundo de “Resident Evil”, en el que se libra una batalla con los zombis por la supervivencia, por lo que el “video musical VR (vídeo de realidad virtual)” puede resultar una experiencia totalmente novedosa, las entradas al evento se agotaron en 5 minutos. Integrantes *HYDE - voz *Tetsu - bajo *Ken - guitarra *Yukihiro -batería Ex-miembros *Sakura - batería (1992-1997) *Hiro (1991-1992) *Pero (1991-1992) Discografía Albums L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DUNE.jpg|DUNE 27.04.1993 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Tierra.jpg|Tierra 14.07.1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_heavenly.jpg|heavenly 01.09.1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_True.jpg|True 12.12.1996 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_HEART.jpg|HEART 25.02.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_ark.jpg|ark 01.07.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_ray.jpg|ray 01.07.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_REAL.jpg|REAL 30.08.2000 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_SMILE.jpg|SMILE 31.03.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DUNE_10th_Anniversary_Edition.jpg|DUNE 10th Anniversary Edition 21.04.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_AWAKE.jpg|AWAKE 22.06.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_『ark』_15th_Anniversary_Expanded_Edition.jpg|ark 15th Anniversary Expanded Edition 13.12.2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_『ray』_15th_Anniversary_Expanded_Edition.jpg|ray 15th Anniversary Expanded Edition 13.12.2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_KISS.jpg|KISS 21.11.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_BUTTERFLY.jpg|BUTTERFLY 08.02.2012 Best Albums L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Clicked_Singles_Best_13.jpg|Clicked Singles Best 13 14.03.2001 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_The_Best_of_L'Arc~en~Ciel_1994-1998.jpg|The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel 1994-1998 19.03.2003 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_The_Best_of_L'Arc~en~Ciel_1998-2000.jpg|The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel 1998-2000 19.03.2003 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_The_Best_of_L'Arc~en~Ciel_cw.jpg|The Best of L'Arc~en~Ciel c/w 19.03.2003 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_15th_Anniversary_12cm_Single_CD_Collections.jpg|15th Anniversary 12cm Single CD Collections 30.08.2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_QUADRINITY.jpg|QUADRINITY ~MEMBER'S BEST SELECTIONS~ 10.03.2010 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_TWENITY_1991-1996.jpg|TWENITY 1991-1996 16.02.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_TWENITY_1997-1999.jpg|TWENITY 1997-1999 16.02.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_TWENITY_2000-2010.jpg|TWENITY 2000-2010 16.02.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_TWENITY_BOX.jpg|TWENITY BOX 09.03.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_WORLD'S_BEST_SELECTION.jpg|WORLD'S BEST SELECTION 03.03.2012 Singles (indies) L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Floods_of_tears_-_Yasouka.jpg|Floods of tears / Yasouka 05.11.1992 Singles L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Blurry_Eyes.jpg|Blurry Eyes 21.10.1994 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Vivid_Colors.jpg|Vivid Colors 06.07.1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Natsu_no_Yuutsu_(time_to_say_good-bye).jpg|Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye) 21.10.1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Kaze_ni_Kienaide.jpg|Kaze ni Kienaide 08.07.1996 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_flower.jpg|flower 17.10.1996 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Lies_and_Truth.jpg|Lies and Truth 21.11.1996 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Niji.jpg|Niji 17.10.1997 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_winter_fall.jpg|winter fall 28.01.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DIVE_TO_BLUE.jpg|DIVE TO BLUE 25.03.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Shinshoku_~lose_control~.jpg|Shinshoku ~lose control~ 08.07.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_HONEY.jpg|HONEY 08.07.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Kasou.jpg|Kasou 08.07.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_snow_drop.jpg|snow drop 07.10.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_forbidden_lover.jpg|forbidden lover 14.10.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_HEAVEN'S_DRIVE.jpg|HEAVEN'S DRIVE 21.04.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Pieces.jpg|Pieces 02.06.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Driver's_High.jpg|Driver's High 11.08.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_LOVE_FLIES.jpg|LOVE FLIES 27.10.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_NEO_UNIVERSE／finale.jpg|NEO UNIVERSE / finale 19.01.2000 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_STAY_AWAY.jpg|STAY AWAY 19.07.2000 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Spirit_dreams_inside.jpg|Spirit dreams inside -another dream- 05.09.2001 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_READY_STEADY_GO.jpg|READY STEADY GO 04.02.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Hitomi_no_Juunin.png|Hitomi no Juunin 03.03.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Jiyuu_eno_Shoutai.png|Jiyuu eno Shoutai 02.06.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Killing_Me.jpg|Killing Me 13.01.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_New_World.jpg|New World 06.04.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Jojoushi.jpg|Jojoushi 10.05.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Link.jpg|Link 20.07.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_the_Fourth_Avenue_Cafe.jpg|the Fourth Avenue Cafe 30.08.2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_SEVENTH_HEAVEN.jpg|SEVENTH HEAVEN 30.05.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_MY_HEART_DRAWS_A_DREAM.jpg|MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM 29.08.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DAYBREAK'S_BELL.jpg|DAYBREAK'S BELL 10.10.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Hurry_Xmas.jpg|Hurry Xmas 14.11.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DRINK_IT_DOWN.jpg|DRINK IT DOWN 02.04.2008 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_NEXUS_4_-_SHINE.jpg|NEXUS 4 / SHINE 27.08.2008 L'Arc~en~Ciel - Hurry Xmas 2008.jpg|Hurry Xmas (2008 re-edition) 26.11.2008 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Hurry_Xmas_2009.jpg|Hurry Xmas (2009 re-edition) 09.12.2009 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_BLESS.jpg|BLESS 27.01.2010 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Hurry_Xmas_2010.jpg|Hurry Xmas (2010 re-edition) 24.11.2010 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_GOOD_LUCK_MY_WAY.jpg|GOOD LUCK MY WAY 29.06.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_X_X_X.jpg|X X X 12.10.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CHASE.jpg|CHASE 21.12.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_EVERLASTING.jpg|EVERLASTING 13.08.2014 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Wings_Flap.jpg|Wings Flap 23.12.2015 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Don't_be_afraid.jpg|Don't be Afraid 21.12.2016 Digital Singles L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_I_Love_Rock'n_Roll.jpg|I Love Rock'n Roll 31.03.2010 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Don't_be_afraid.jpg|Don't be Afraid -English version- 25.11.2016 Remixes L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_ectomorphed_works.jpg|ectomorphed works 28.06.2000 Live Albums L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_25th_L'Anniversary_LIVE.jpg|25th L'Anniversary LIVE 28.03.2018 VHS, DVD y Blu-ray L'Arc~en~Ciel - L'Arc~en~Ciel VHS.jpg|L'Arc-en-Ciel (Indies) 10.03.1992 L'Arc~en~Ciel - TOUCH OF DUNE.jpg|TOUCH OF DUNE (Indies) 21.10.1993 L'Arc~en~Ciel - Nemuri ni Yosete.jpg|Nemuri ni Yosete 01.07.1994 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Siesta_~Film_of_Dreams~_(DVD).jpg|Siesta ~Film of Dreams~ 01.12.1994 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_and_She_Said_(DVD).jpg|and She Said 21.05.1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_heavenly_~films~_(DVD).jpg|heavenly ~films~ 21.03.1996 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_A_PIECE_OF_REINCARNATION_(DVD).jpg|A PIECE OF REINCARNATION 22.04.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Heart_Ni_Hi_Wo_Tsukero_(DVD).jpg|Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! 23.12.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CHRONICLE_(DVD).jpg|CHRONICLE 11.08.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_1999_GRAND_CROSS_CONCLUSION_(DVD).jpg|1999 GRAND CROSS CONCLUSION 01.12.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CHRONICLE_2_(DVD).jpg|CHRONICLE 2 28.03.2001 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CLUB_CIRCUIT_2000_REALIVE_-_NO_CUT_-_(DVD).jpg|CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE ~NO CUT~ 20.06.2001 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_7_(DVD).jpg|7 Shibuya Seven days 2003 LIVE DVD 17.12.2003 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_LIVE_IN_U.S.A._(DVD).jpg|LIVE IN U.S.A. ~at 1st Mariner Arena July 31, 2004~ 08.12.2004 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_SMILE_TOUR_2004_(DVD).jpg|SMILE TOUR 2004 ~Zenkokuhen~ 01.06.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_AWAKE_TOUR_2005_(DVD).jpg|AWAKE TOUR 2005 14.12.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_ASIALIVE_2005.jpg|ASIALIVE 2005 21.06.2006 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CHRONICLE_0-ZERO-.jpg|CHRONICLE 0 ~ZERO~ 14.02.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel - FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES.jpg|FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES 04.04.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel - 15th L'Anniversary LIVE (DVD).jpg|15th L'Anniversary LIVE 12.09.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_CHRONICLE_3_(DVD).jpg|CHRONICLE 3 05.12.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Are_you_ready_2007.jpg|Are you ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! in OKINAWA 02.04.2008 L'Arc~en~Ciel - TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS (DVD).jpg|TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS 27.08.2008 L'Arc~en~Ciel - CHRONICLE 4.jpg|CHRONICLE 4 25.02.2009 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_DOCUMENTARY_FILMS_~Trans_ASIA_via_PARIS~.jpg|DOCUMENTARY FILMS ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~ 25.03.2009 L'Arc~en~Ciel - LIVE IN PARIS (DVD).jpg|LIVE IN PARIS 20.05.2009 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_TOUR_2008_L'7_~Trans_ASIA_via_PARIS~.jpg|TOUR 2008 L'7 ~Trans Asia Via Paris~ 31.03.2010 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_FIVE_LIVE_ARCHIVES_2.jpg|FIVE LIVE ARCHIVES 2 06.04.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_20th_L'Anniversary_LIVE_-Complete_Box-.jpg|20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Complete Box~ 28.12.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_20th_L'Anniversary_LIVE_-Day1-_(DVD).jpg|20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day1~ 28.12.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_20th_L'Anniversary_LIVE_-Day2-_(DVD).jpg|20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day2~ 28.12.2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_LIVE_TWENITY.jpg|LIVE TWENITY 13.06.2012 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_WORLD_TOUR_2012_LIVE_at_MADISON_SQUARE_GARDEN.jpg|WORLD TOUR 2012 LIVE at MADISON SQUARE GARDEN 26.12.2012 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_20th_L'Anniversary_WORLD_TOUR.jpg|20th L'Anniversary WORLD TOUR 2012 THE FINAL LIVE at Kokuritsu Kyogijyo 20.03.2013 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_L'Aive_Blu-ray_BOX_-Limited_Edition-_(Blu-Ray).jpg|L'Aive Blu-ray BOX ~Limited Edition~ 26.02.2014 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_L'Arc~en~Ciel_LIVE_2014_(DVD).jpg|L'Arc~en~Ciel LIVE 2014 at Kokuritsu Kyogijo 12.11.2014 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Over_The_L'Arc~en~Ciel_(DVD).jpg|DOCUMENTARY FILMS ~WORLD TOUR 2012~「Over The L'Arc-en-Ciel」 15.04.2015 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_L'Arc~en~Ciel_LIVE_2015_L'ArCASINO_(DVD).jpg|L'Arc~en~Ciel LIVE 2015 L'ArCASINO 01.03.2017 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_25th_L'Anniversary_LIVE_DVD.jpg|25th L'Anniversary LIVE 30.05.2018 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_LIVE_2018_L'ArChristmas_(DVD).jpg|LIVE 2018 L'ArChristmas 18.12.2019 Albums Tributo L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_L'Arc~en~Ciel_Tribute.jpg|L'Arc~en~Ciel Tribute 13.06.2012 Omnibus VA - Shock Age Special The Monsters Of Shock Age.jpg|Shock Age Special: The Monsters Of Shock Age 25.09.1993 Otras compilaciones L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_heavenly_music_box_version.jpg|"heavenly" music box version 1995 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Crystal_Melody.jpg|Crystal Melody 29.11.1999 Publicaciones Libros L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_WORDS.jpg|WORDS 01.03.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_WORDS_II.jpg|WORDS II 31.03.2010 Photobooks L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_LIVE_DOCUMENT_PHOTOGRAPHS_TOUR_2007-2008_THEATER_OF_KISS.jpg|L'Arc~en~Ciel LIVE DOCUMENT PHOTOGRAPHS TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS 10.06.2008 Band Scores L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_True_(band_score).jpg|True (Band score) 11.1997 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_ray_(Official_band_score).jpg|ray (Band score) 1997 L'Arc~en~Ciel - HEART (Band score).jpg|HEART (Band score) 10.12.1998 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Single_Collection_(band_score).jpg|Single collection (Band score 08.1999 L'Arc~en~Ciel - REAL (Band score).jpg|REAL (Band score) 18.09.2000 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_Clicked_Singles_Best_13_(Band_score).jpg|Clicked Singles Best 13 (Band score) 04.2001 L'Arc~en~Ciel_-_AWAKE_OFFICIAL_BAND_SCORE.jpg|AWAKE (Band score) 04.08.2005 L'Arc~en~Ciel - KISS (Band score).jpg|KISS (Band score) 28.12.2007 L'Arc~en~Ciel - BUTTERFLY (Band score).jpg|BUTTERFLY (Band score) 17.03.2012 P'unk~en~Ciel P'unk~en~Ciel es una formación alternativa de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Introducido en 2004, HYDE se hace cargo de la guitarra, toca la batería, yukihiro toca el bajo, mientras que Tetsu canta. Las canciones de P'unk~en~Ciel tienen un sonido más "punker-ish" y su música suele ser más fuerte y más rápida con un tono diferente debido a las voces de Tetsu. HYDE a menudo usa un parche pirata sobre su ojo izquierdo en las actuaciones de P'unk~en~Ciel, y se sabe que yukihiro lleva una máscara antigás. A pesar de que P'unk~en~Ciel solo existe desde 2004, L'Arc también rotaba miembros con el nombre D'Arc~en~Ciel mientras Sakura todavía estaba en la banda e interpretaba canciones originales, aunque ninguna de ellas las canciones se grabaron (a excepción de la selección de medley en el single de relanzamiento de the Fourth Avenue Cafe). Las portadas de P'unk~en~Ciel se han utilizado como b-sides en los singles de L'Arc y se pueden ver en DVD en vivo. Integrantes de P'unk~en~Ciel *T.E.Z P'UNK - voz principal (Originalmente usaba el nombre TETSU P'UNK). *HYDE P'UNK - guitarra, coros *YUKI P'UNK - bajo, voz de acompañamiento *KEN P'UNK - batería Discografía de P'UNK~EN~CIEL P'UNK~EN~CIEL - P'UNK IS NOT DEAD.jpg|P'UNK IS NOT DEAD 10.06.2008 Curiosidades *En 1997 crea D’ark~en~Ciel, el nombre consistía en cambiar las posiciones que tenía cada uno de los integrantes de la banda y grabar canciones con un sonido más pesado del que regularmente hacían. En algunos conciertos interpretaron el cover de Love You Only (del grupo japonés TOKIO). El único trabajo editado de esta banda paralela se encuentra en el single the Fourth Avenue Cafe. *P’UNK~EN~CIEL, fue otro grupo que formaron, pero esta vez solo se dedicaban hacer versiones punk (de ahí el nombre) de canciones ya editadas. En el 2004 sacan el single Jiyuu eno Shoutai . *L’Arc~en~Ciel fue el primer grupo japonés en tener dos singles en los puestos número #1 y #2 (HONEY y Shinshoku ~lose control~) *Primer grupo japonés en lanzar tres singles el mismo día (Kasou, HONEY y Shinshoku ~lose control~) *Primer grupo japonés en lanzar dos álbumes el mismo día (ark y ray), además de conseguir los puestos #1 y #2 en la misma semana y lanzarlos en 7 países simultáneamente. *Récord de ventas del Tokyo Dome en el menor tiempo (109.625 entradas en 2 minutos, 15th L'Anniversary). *Primera banda japonesa en ser cabeza de cartel en Corea (PENTAPORT ROCK FESTIVAL). *HEAVEN'S DRIVE, perteneciente al disco ark fue votada como la mejor canción en todo Japón en el año 2000. *Primer grupo en emitir vía satélite y en directo uno de sus conciertos (Trans ASIA vía PARIS 2008 -PARIS LIVE-, 9 de mayo de 2008 en cinco cines de Tokio – Japón). *Driver's High contribuyó significativamente al éxito del anime GTO en occidente. *Primer grupo japonés en tocar en el Madison Square Garden en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. *Fueron seleccionados por la municipalidad de Tokio para dar el último concierto en El National Stadium de Tokio como despedida de este escenario para su rediseño para la Inauguración de los juegos olímpicos de 2020. *Primer grupo en el mundo en tener un video musical con la tecnología 360° VR de SONY, a estrenar en 2016 en colaboración con el lanzamiento del videojuego RESIDENT EVIL 7, bajo el nombre: 「Don't be Afraid -Biohazard® × L'Arc~en~Ciel on PlayStation®VR-」 Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *MySpace oficial *Perfil oficial (Sony Music) *Wikipedia japonesa Galería 283.jpg tumblr_laruku.jpg laruku.jpg 1-tile12.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel 1.png L'Arc~en~Ciel_2.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_3.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_4.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_5.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_6.jpg|2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_7.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_8.jpg 3129_1060918487219_1353654073_30156053_2681180_n.jpg 4494_1161437917792_1283148104_447543_4588104_n.jpg 11844_102618793094317_100000385899076_71496_3929344_n.jpg KSCL-1738.jpeg L'Arc~en~Ciel_9.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_10.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_11.jpg|2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_12.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_13.png|2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_14.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_15.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_16.jpg|2011 L'Arc~en~Ciel_17.jpg L'Arc~en~Ciel_18.jpg|2012 L'Arc~en~Ciel_19.jpg L'Arc～en～CielMar2014.jpg|Marzo 2014 larcencielNov2015.jpg|Noviembre 2015 L'Arc~en~Ciel_21.jpg|2016 L'Arc~en~Ciel_22.jpg|2018 L'Arc~en~Ciel_23.jpg|2019 Revistas ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(L)_1995-07.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Julio 1995) GiGS_(L'Arcenciel)_1997-01.jpg|GiGS (Enero 1997) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1991 Categoría:Ki/oon Records Categoría:Major Categoría:J-Rock